The Sound of Silence
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: It's not easy being a freak and living with the Avengers. I own nothing except my OC
Chapter 1

Laura's POV

I walked quietly to my room in tears as I saw my so called "friends" the Avengers only to hear someone say " why is Laura here, she doesn't really do anything besides doing our chores." To which Natasha and Thor agreed. I felt betrayed when I heard that I mean after all of the things that I have done for them. I've clean their rooms, wash their clothes, make food, and make sure that they are happy. Yet according to them, I was a waste of space. As I walked to my room only to see Steve and Bucky training. "Hey, Laura can you fix our clothes" they smiled. I nodded " yeah sure" I smiled. As I walked to the elevator to go on my floor I notice that Bucky's shirt was covered in mud which of course stained my shirt "God damn it" I said softly.

Once I entered my floor I noticed that someone was in my refrigerator, as I looked closer I saw that it was Pietro and Wanda. "Oh hey, Laura do you mind if we have some of the strawberry jam that you made us?" " yeah sure I don't see why not I have more in my freezer," I said as I went into my cleaning room to wash Bucky and Steve's clothes. "Thank you, Laura," Wanda said as they walked into the elevator. I sighed " Jarvis can you close off my floor on the elevator please," "of course Ms. Laura" I smiled

By the time, I had finished washing clothes I folded them and put them on top of the dryer. I kept thinking about what someone had said. I notice that my room was getting darker which is a side effect of my so called "powers," but to me, it was more like a curse. I mean who wants to be friends with someone who can control shadows, even though I'm afraid of the dark ironic right. I kept my abilities hidden so that I could be normal. I kept thinking 'they don't like you laura,' 'they only hired you because fury told them to,' ' you're worthless to them' ' why are you still alive no one loves you, besides who could love a freak like you.' I started to cry harder as I sprinted to the bathroom as I grabbed my razor and started cutting my wrists, yet I felt nothing but sadness and anger. I walked to my piano that I had in my small living room. And started to sing.

Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence.

In restless dreams, I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'Neath the halo of a street lamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more.

People talking without speaking,

People hearing without listening,

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence.

"Fools," said I, "You do not know.

Silence like a cancer grows.

Hear my words that I might teach you.

Take my arms that I might reach you."

But my words like silent raindrops fell

And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon god they made.

And the sign flashed out its warning

In the words that it was forming.

And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls

And whispered in the sounds of silence."

Bucky's POV

I walked on my floor where I heard someone play the piano. I pressed my ear to the floor only to hear that it was Laura. " Didn't know that Laura played the piano?" I said to myself as I notice that my room was getting really dark and there were shadows in the corners of my floor which caused me to be a bit suspicious. " Jarvis where are these shadow coming from?" "Sir they are coming from Laura's room" I walked down to her floor only to see her playing the saddest song that I have ever heard with all of the lights out. I started to smell blood which causes me to panic. " Laura, where are you?"

Laura's POV

"Laura where are you?'" Once I heard that I started to panic getting up from the piano only to feel someone grab my arm, I flinched as I saw their hand start to be covered in my blood. "Jesus christ Laura what are you doing?' I started to cry " I don't know anymore just leave me alone" " Laura, please turn the lights back on so that I can see you" Once I got rid of the shadow I see Bucky holding my wrist " Laura why would you do this" he yelled as he looks at his hand covered in blood. " I'm sorry Bucky but please leave before you get hurt," I said softly " Jesus Christ Laura what about you, your goddamn wrists are bleeding!" I started to walk away " why does it matter to you I'm just a waste of space here." I started to look for the first aid kit that I had in my kitchen.

Bucky's POV

I looked at Laura in pure shock at what she had done. She was one of the nicest girls that I knew, she was always smiling and would do anything for anyone. Yet here she is trying to kill herself. " Laura, why are you doing this to yourself?" She shrugged " because it's the only way that I can take control of my life." I watched as she wrapped up her arm like it was nothing to her. I looked at her piano that now has blood on the keys. " Laura you can't do this" she glared at me " oh and who the hell is going to stop me, sure as hell won't be you and the others don't give two shits about me so no I'm not going to stop." I stared at her in shock why would she say that when I love her. I walked up to her and kissed her roughly "because I love you goddammit and I want you alive." I said now noticing tears in her eyes " you're lying to yourself don't waste your time on me." She said as she started to cry again as she ran into the stairwell.


End file.
